


shingeki no ogre

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Forbidden Love, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Urine, crack f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Levi's love knows no bounds. in this exhilarating read, you have a rare, delicate pair. They come together to create something wonderful in the place which Shrek's swamp resides. No one knows what will happen there, but it's sure to be golden.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Shrek (Shrek)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10
Collections: anonymous





	shingeki no ogre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weeblovingweeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeblovingweeb/gifts).



> Thanks for the title. S/o to Weeblovingweeb. This is undoubtedly the best thing I've ever written.

Levi glanced at the green blob from across the swampy, marsh.  
The sun beat down unrelenting and thick, coating his skin in sweat.  
As the blob grew closer, Shrek emerged into view, his handsome, straight ears were backlit by the sun turning them a warm, golden color.   
"S-shrek," levi murmured, suddenly shy as Shrek's entire being blocked out the harsh sun. The green, broad orge was the only thing he could see. His shadow swallowed Levi whole.  
"Do it, do what you want to me. Thats why you brought me here, right?" Levi spoke, hole greedy hole already beginning to twitch; his mouth flooded with saliva as he thought of what was to come.  
"Get ogre knees for me, captain." Shrek commanded, in a deep, burly voice.  
A wet splat resounded as Levi fell to his knees. The distinct whistle of twine zipping across cotton alerted levi that Shrek was already undoing his pants.  
Shrek removed his hairy, green, 15 inch man meat from his britches, grasping the heavy staff member in his hands. It was already swollen, pumping with green, orge blood. The musk emanating from his saggy ballsack washed over Levi sweetly. He took in a deep whiff. He couldn't get enough of the scent. His lashes fluttered as a shrek made a point to scratch at his balls, releasing more of the fragrance.  
"Please, Shrek, don't make me beg for it," Levi whined, his gray eyes shining in the warm sun.  
"Open that pretty little mouth for me, baby," Shrek said, preparing to rain his golden showers down on Levi's upturned face. The quiet whimper Levi released as he splayed his tongue out had Shrek teetering over the edge, his piss bursting forth with so much force, his loins ached. Levi moaned wantonly as the first round of warm, golden piss touched his skin, washing over him with all the force of a giant storm. He tried his best to catch as much of the golden liquid on his tongue, lapping at the steady stream, that smell of ogre musk making him dizzy. It tasted better than the ambrosia meant for gods. Levi couldn't help himself, he captured the excess piss in his hands, rubbing it all over his twink body and cupping his balls in desperation.  
God, he was so close.  
"Ogre ahead, cum for me Levi. Cum for your big, large Orge." Shrek commanded. This was the go ahead Levi needed to release himself, spurting thick rounds of love juice until he soaked through his pants. He almost toppled over face first into the mud until shrek caught him in his giant, meaty, orge hands, lifting him to feet.  
"That was so sexy, baby. Now get out of my swamp!" He shouted, swinging back his hand and giving levi's pert ass a resounding slap that launched him far, far away and right into the jaws of the rogue titan. He died.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't say sorry because I don't mean it


End file.
